Changes
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: COMPLETA Shaka é amaldiçoado por Buda nas vesperas de seu casamento, Afrodite descobre e o santuario inteiro acha q os dois tem um caso. Entao Shaka e Afrodite se mudam para Londres. resumo horrivel, fic melhor Contem cenas, de certa forma, fortes.
1. Afrodite

Era primavera. Um lindo dia de primavera. Dia que eu nunca vou me esquecer. Dia em que eu me arrependi. Arrependi de consolar um amigo. Amigo que, naquele momento mais do que nunca, precisava de mim. Ajudei. Hoje me arrependo. Tanto ele, quanto eu, perdemos. Perdemos coisas preciosas. E até hoje não sei como posso viver sem ele... (sic) Giuliano Tranqilli.

Naqueles dias, Shaka estava estranho. No treinamento do dia, havia perdido do cavaleiro de touro, Aldebaran, coisa que até então não havia acontecido. Percebi que ele estava triste, apesar de não demonstrar. Virgem, às vezes, se preocupa com os outros, sem se preocupar com si mesmo. Mascara da Morte me dizia que eu tinha o dom para alegrar as pessoas... No fim da tarde, fui até o Templo de Virgem conversar com Shaka. Quando cheguei lá, vi uma cena que nunca vou esquecer. O Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus chorando. Ele estava perto de seu Budha que fica no pátio principal do templo. Estava encolhido e chorando com um papel não mão. Parecia um exame médico. De início não consegui acreditar no que via. Cheguei perto dele e fui conversar. Sabe, tentar animá-lo um pouco. Sabendo que ele era um Santo de Ouro, uma doencinha qualquer não faria mal ao Shaka. Achava isso até ele me contar o que acontecera. Fiquei pasmo.

Por ele ter desobedecido a seu voto de castidade, já que Shaka era um monge, Budha lançou sobre ele uma maldição. Disse que qualquer coisa que Athena fizer não irá diminuir o sofrimento que estava destinado a ele naquele momento. Shaka tinha largado tudo para ficar com o Cavaleiro de Áries, Mu. O casamento dos dois estava marcado para daqui a cinco dias.

Nos cinco dias até o casamento, fiquei o tempo todo com Shaka. Achava que ele precisava de mim, e precisava, e que não tinha nada de mais nisso. Afinal, eu era casado, não é? Não. Dois dias antes do casamento de Virgem e Áries, ouvi boatos de que o Shaka estaria traindo o Mu comigo antes mesmo de casar. Conseqüentemente, eu estaria traindo o Mascara da Morte. Reconheço que ele (Mascara da Morte) tentou não acreditar. E não estava acreditando, até me defendeu, antes do que aconteceu no casamento.

Tudo ia muito bem. Era uma cerimônia linda. Era simples, como o Shaka queria. Ao ar livre, decorado com tulipas brancas. Shaka estava lindo. Ele e Mu estavam lindos. Ia tudo muito bem até a hora do 'sim'. O que Shaka disse, ninguém esperava. Depois de um 'sim' do Mu, Shaka disse 'não'. Todos, inclusive eu, ficaram chocados. O que Shaka tinha dito? Foi mesmo um Não? A cerimônia tinha acabado ali. Shaka saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. Fui atrás. E essa era a gota que faltava para transbordar o copo.

Na casa de Virgem, perguntei ao Shaka por que ele tinha dito 'não'. Ele apenas me disse que ia morrer. Ia sofrer. E por isso mesmo não queria que Mu sofresse junto. Não adiantou dizer a ele que Mu o amava e por isso tinha que contar da doença para ele e ele ia entender. Ia ficar do lado dele. Todos iam ficar do lado dele. Ele não me ouviu. Cabeça-dura. Dormi com ele naquela noite. De novo.

O almoço seguinte foi, como sempre, no refeitório. Não era agradável ver os olhares dos outros cavaleiros em cima de nós. Senti-me incomodado. Então Mascara da Morte me puxou dizendo que queria conversar comigo. Disse que não podia por que o Shaka não podia ficar sozinho. Ele perdeu a paciência. Começou a gritar comigo. Dizendo que não imaginava que eu seria capaz de o trair. Tentei argumentar, e quase contei da doença do Shaka. Ele começou a chorar. Ainda com raiva, gritando, me disse que nosso casamento era uma coisa que já não existia. Comecei a chorar. Shaka também. Nunca imaginei que terminaria meu casamento em público. Saí correndo em direção à minha casa. Shaka não foi. Não sei por que, achei que ele viria. Quando eu estava saindo, vi que ele estava incomodado.

Passei o resto da noite chorando. No outro dia, decidi que ia sair do Santuário. Ia entregar minha armadura para alguém que merecesse. Falei com Shaka. Ele decidiu fazer o mesmo. Mas precisava falar com Mu primeiro. E enquanto ele falava com Mu, eu fui falar com a Saori. Ela me disse que não havia problema e que essa era a melhor solução, já que o clima entre nós dois e os outros cavaleiros estava pesado. Percebi que ela gostou da nossa decisão. Até me deu umas economias por anos de serviço.

Quando eu estava saindo, vi Shion. Ele me disse que não acreditava que eu e Shaka tínhamos um caso. Mas que nós dois sairmos após tudo o que aconteceu só ia afirmar. Tentou me convencer, mas eu estava decidido.

A doença que Shaka tinha era grave e só tinha tratamento em Londres. Fomos para lá. A primeira coisa que fizemos foi procurar a clínica e saber como era o tratamento. Não gostei do que ouvi. Para o tratamento, gastei todo o dinheiro que Saori havia nos dado. E Shaka teria que ficar internado na clínica por seis meses. Eu só poderia visitá-lo aos sábados. Decidimos que não havia problema e que eu me viraria. Despedi-me de Shaka e fui procurar emprego. Ainda era manhã, comprei um jornal, olhei nos classificados e havia pouquíssima coisa para alguém que não tinha experiência nem algum curso superior. Alguns que achei eram vagas para estudantes, tinham limite de idade. Não tive outro recurso. Comecei a andar pelas ruas à procura de emprego e me oferecendo nem que fosse para limpar chão. Chegando de noite, estava sem dinheiro, sem emprego e sem lugar para ficar. Estava cansado e com fome. Não havia comido nada o dia todo. Sentei no banco da praça, já tinha largado minhas malas em uma loja que tinha ali perto. Olhei para o céu. Estava estrelado. As noites ficam lindas naquela época do ano. As estrelas... As constelações de virgem e peixes... Parecia me dizer que estava tudo bem. Que ia melhorar. Fiquei imaginando se Shaka estava olhando para o mesmo céu e imaginando o mesmo que eu. Estava distraído, quando passou um homem. Não o conhecia. Ele me disse seu nome. Era Andrew. Pediu que o chamasse de Andy. Talvez por estar solitário, aceitei sua companhia. Ele me levou a um restaurante. Aceitei, afinal, estava com fome. Comi mais que devia, reconheço. Andy só sorria. Ele era educado. Tipicamente inglês. Era meio loiro, cabelo curto, alto e robusto. Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção foi a cicatriz que ele tinha. Era no rosto. De cor escura, perto da boca. Era grande. Era difícil não olhar para ela. Depois do jantar ele me levou a um hotel. Não desconfiei de nada, apenas pedi a ele para eu ir buscar as malas. Ele disse que ia. Fiquei no hotel. Era um quarto grande de luxo. Tinha hidromassagem e tudo mais. Quando ele chegou com as malas, fiquei de certa forma aliviado. Até ele fazer aquilo.

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, ainda estava de toalha e ele chegou perto, retirou a toalha que estava em minha cintura e começou a dizer que nunca tinha visto alguém como eu. Fiquei incomodado com aquilo. Então ele me puxou, me jogou na cama. Não tive tempo de argumentar ou me defender. Ele retirou a roupa. Virou-me de costas. Penetrou seu membro em minha estreita abertura. Ele foi bruto. Doeu. Passei o tempo todo chorando. Mais que minha primeira vez. Tentei sair, mas ele me disse que se eu tentasse me mataria. Fiquei sem reação. Fui penetrado muitas vezes. Ele não teve dó. Começou a me morder, chupar, lamber selvagemente. Doeu mais em meu coração do que em outra parte qualquer. Senti que estava traindo o Mask. Senti dor. Vontade de sumir do mundo. Nunca vou esquecer o que Andy fez. Foi uma mancha que ficou comigo.

Depois de acabado, Andy me empurrou para fora do quarto. Jogou minhas malas fora. Era tarde. Meia noite. Saí perambulando pelas ruas. Procurei uma delegacia para dar queixa, mas achei melhor não. A única coisa que pude fazer foi deitar no mesmo banco de praça que havia conhecido Andy e tentar descansar. Deitei. Estava visivelmente abatido. As pessoas que passavam pelas ruas diziam algumas coisas que não entendi. Dormi.

No outro dia, vi que minhas malas haviam sumido. O guarda que havia me acordado disse que uns moleques haviam levado. Saí sem rumo. Fiquei sem rumo por mais uns dias. Cinco dias até sábado. Estava contando nos dedos o dia que ia falar com Shaka. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vergonha. Havia me tornado um mendigo. Passei os próximos dias numa situação que nunca imaginei que estaria. Não tinha dinheiro, lugar para dormir, estava com fome, cansado. Fiz uma coisa inimaginável. Prostitui-me. Não vou negar, dá dinheiro. Os outros diziam que era eu. Que eu dava dinheiro. Tudo isso em cinco dias.

Quando fui visitar Shaka, estava em uma situação um pouco melhor. Tinha um lugar para ficar. Eu aluguei uma kitnet num bairro pobre de Londres. Era modesto, mas eu tinha onde ficar. Contei o que aconteceu para Shaka e ele ficou atônico. Disse que o caminho que eu tinha tomado não levava a nada. Eu disse que sabia disso, mas que era melhor que ficar mendigando nas ruas. Eu disse também que se eu achasse outra solução teria feito. Eu estava com raiva. Briguei com ele. Eu estava com tanto ódio que não havia reparado que Shaka estava em uma cadeira de rodas. Depois que briguei com ele, me arrependi. Ele começou a chorar. Pedi desculpas. Perguntei a ele por que ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas. Apenas me disse que havia ficado paralítico nesses cinco dias. Perguntei como, mas ele não disse mais nada.

Nos próximos meses, a situação não melhorou. É certo que o Shaka estava melhorando da doença, mas não ia voltar a andar. Eu não melhorei nada. Continuei me prostituindo. Sentia muita falta dos velhos tempos. Tempos em que eu treinava o dia todo, reclamava, saia com meu marido e nossos amigos à noite. Ninguém nos procurou. Devem estar com raiva. Pergunto-me se não percebem que eu e Shaka estamos tristes. Afinal, nosso cosmo está visivelmente triste. Nosso cosmo. Desde que deixamos o Santuário, meu cosmo e do Shaka diminuíram consideravelmente. É capaz de eles nem estarem sentindo eles. Pensando melhor agora, deve ser exatamente por isso que não reagi no incidente com Andy.

Duas noites antes de Shaka sair da clínica, vi Andy. Ele havia me procurado durante todo esse tempo. Pediu para sair comigo. Eu aceitei. Até hoje não sei por que, mas acho que eu sabia, no fundo, o que ia fazer com ele.

Naquela mesma noite saí com ele. Fomos mo mesmo hotel em que ele me estuprou. Mesmo quarto. Ele quis fazer sexo selvagem. Disse que ele teria que ser mais delicado dessa vez, que naquela tinha doído. Disse que ia tomar um banho antes e fui para o banheiro. Não sei como, talvez seja por instinto, consegui fazer uma rosa branca envenenada o bastante para matar um humano 'normal'. Cheguei lá com a rosa na boca, cena que fazia com o Mascara. Disse que ia fazer uma surpresa e que não ia doer. Em uns instantes encravei a rosa no seu peito. Ele começou a gritar. Disse que não havia por que gritar. E saí. Sei que ele morreu. Só não sei se ele tentou retirar a rosa ou simplesmente esperou.

No outro dia fui comprar os itens que Shaka precisaria agora. Também decidi me mudar. Não dava para deixar Shaka morando onde eu estava. Aluguei uma casa em um lugar menos 'favelado' e que correspondia às necessidades dele. Mudei-me para lá naquele dia mesmo. Quando levei Shaka para lá, ele ficou espantado. Disse que não precisava eu ter me mudado só por ele. Disse que não era problema. Ele disse que queria me ajudar. Disse que ia trabalhar. Pensei que se foi difícil (até impossível) para eu achar um emprego decente, imagina para ele, que agora estava paralítico? Mas não teimei. Acho que ele percebeu, pois disse que ele tinha fé que acharia. Ele estava curado, nós já tínhamos sofrido, a maldição acabara. Não contestei.

Shaka saiu cedo no outro dia. O acompanhei. Reparei que ele estava um tanto habilidoso com a cadeira. Imagino o que ele deve ter sentido quando soube que não ia mais andar. Deve ter sido difícil. Passado algum tempo, nós vimos uma doceria que precisava de atendentes deficientes. Não pensamos duas vezes. A mulher que nos atendeu, mais tarde fui saber que era a gerente, gostou do Shaka e ofereceu o emprego a ele na hora. Ele começaria a trabalhar no mesmo dia. Vi que ele ficou alegre. Deu o primeiro sorriso sincero desde _aquele dia. _Ele trabalharia no caixa. Fiquei lá para ver como ele ia ser tratado. Preocupo-me com ele. Ele era, é, minha família. Minha única família. Então entrou na doceria uma pessoa que não imaginava ver. Não agora. Milo. Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Fingi que não vi, mas não adiantou. Ele veio me cumprimentar. Achava que ele guardava mágoas de nós. Veio perto de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não agüentei e perguntei por que ele me tratara com tanta naturalidade. Apenas me disse que me conhecia e conhecia o Shaka suficientemente bem para saber que não faríamos aquilo. Preferi não perguntar por que ele estava ali. Ele me perguntou como estava o Shaka. Percebi que ele não o tinha visto ainda. Não deu tempo de responder. Então entrou Kamus. O jeito que Kamus me olhou não seria possível de descrever. É como se ele estivesse ao mesmo tempo decepcionado e irado conosco. Puxou o Milo e não deixou que o loiro dissesse nada. Milo havia tomado café, então teria que passar no caixa.

Aí Milo viu Shaka. O caixa era transparente, dava para ver a cadeira de rodas do Shaka. Milo e Kamus apenas olharam. Não sei o que conversaram ou o que aconteceu. Só sei que Shaka se saiu bem. Saiu sorrindo. Gostei.

No outro dia, tive outra surpresa. Estava de manhã, eu tinha acabado de trocar a fralda do Shaka e eu fui tomar banho. Quando cheguei do banho, vi Mu e Mascara da Morte sentados em meu sofá. Talvez Shaka tivesse os atendido e contado tudo, pois eles estavam com uma feição diferente. Não estavam transmitindo ódio ou raiva. Apenas arrependimento e pena... Então parei para pensar que Shaka havia saído sozinho noite passada depois do expediente. Talvez ele tivesse encontrado com Milo. Mas o que importa, se Mu e Máscara estavam lá. Não vou negar que de alguma forma fiquei feliz. Parecia que Shaka e Mu tinham reatado. Estavam se beijando e nunca tinha visto o Mu ter tanto cuidado com Shaka. Era como se Shaka fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana que quebraria facilmente. Então Máscara pediu para conversar comigo. Saí com ele e deixei os dois pombinhos a sós.

Fomos a uma sorveteria. Ele começou a me perguntar como era minha vida depois que eu entregara minha armadura. Imaginei que ele estava querendo ouvir de minha boca, pois pelo menos um pouco da historia ele deveria saber para me perdoar. Contei tudo. Não tive dó. Contei de Andy e de como o tinha matado. Contei como comecei a me prostituir. Por que comecei a me prostituir. De quando descobri que Shaka ficara paralítico, como passei esses meses sem ele. Como sentis sua falta. Chorava enquanto contava. Vi que ele ficou comovido e boquiaberto. Então, quando terminei, ele começou a chorar. Disse que me levaria a um lugar em Londres que era importante para ele. Entrei no carro.

No caminho, começou a me dizer que me amava e que queria ficar comigo apesar de tudo. Eu neguei. Ele não acreditou quando eu disse que não estava o traindo. Agora não voltaria a ficar com ele. Ele ficou irado comigo. Ele estava no volante. A rua era movimentada, estávamos perto do Big Beng, é natural. Ele olhou para mim e disse que era um absurdo, que ele viera para cá para pedir perdão, se humilhara e eu apenas disse não. Acho que é um motivo bobo, mas não para o canceriano. Então ele começou a gritar e me chamar de puta, gigolô, prostituta, viado e outras humilhações que não merecem ser mencionadas. Fiquei com raiva e dei um tapa não cara dele. Ele, que ainda estava no volante, se virou para mim para revidar. Apenas reparei que estávamos em um cruzamento. Não vi mais nada.

Quando acordei, estava em um hospital e os santos de ouro, sem exceção, do meu lado. Quando abri o olho estranhei. Estavam todos diferentes, mais velhos, talvez. Perguntei o que aconteceu. Disseram-me que fiquei em coma por dez anos. Muito tempo. Acharam que eu não acordaria. Perguntei por que estavam todos reunidos. Disseram-me que hoje era aniversario. Perguntei de quem. Disseram do Mascara. Aí reparei que ele não estava lá. E olhei para fora. Era outono. O aniversário de Mascara da Morte era no verão. Reparei também que Shaka ainda estava numa cadeira de rodas. Perguntei onde estava o Mascara. Queria vê-lo. Queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu fizera. Os mais emotivos, como Aldebaran e Milo começaram a chorar. Não sei por que, mais logo pensei no pior. Estava morto. Morrera por minha causa. Comecei a chorar. Então me confirmaram o que suspeitava. Estava mesmo morto. Saga viu que eu estava desesperado e me entregou uma carta. Hesitei, mas ele insistiu. Dizia o seguinte:

_Querido Afrodite._

_Não sei se por acaso você vai chegar a ler esta carta. Talvez eu e você nunca mais nos veremos. Pesando nisso, resolvi me abafar com você uma ultima vez. _

_Quando começaram a dizer que você me traia com Shaka, não quis acreditar. No inicio não acreditei. Mas quando Shaka largou o casamento com Mu e você ficou com ele, perdi a razão. Nos seis meses que ficamos separados, sofri demais. Sentia sua falta. Então quando Milo me chamou por cosmo e disse que eu precisava conversar com você, não pensei duas vezes e fui como Mu. Por teletransporte, claro. Então, num jantar acompanhados por Kamus e Milo, Shaka nos contou que ficara doente e você apenas estava o confortando.E foi exatamente por isso que ficou paralítico. Não perguntei mais nada. Apenas Kamus perguntou como ele, justamente ele, ficou doente. Ele disse algo como maldição de Budha, não entendi direito. Eu e Mu nos decidimos que iríamos na casa de vocês no outro dia bem cedo. Sabe, foi bonito ver Mu e Shaka se reconciliando. Não sei o que Mu pensou, mas eu senti um certo aperto quando vi Shaka na cadeira de rodas. Não importa. _

_Quando você me contou o que aconteceu nesses meses, fiquei com pena de você. Com dó. Tanto que até chorei. Resolvi te levar até o Big Beng. Sempre quis ir até lá. Queria ir com você. Na verdade, tinha passagens compradas para cá uns dias depois do falecido casamento do Mu e do Shaka. No caminho, quando você disse não, fiquei irado. Tinha certeza que você diria sim. Talvez por isso fiquei tão irado. _

_Nunca foi minha intenção te machucar. Nunca quis isso. Agora que nós, principalmente você, estamos quase morrendo, queria apenas me desabafar. Me arrependo amargamente de não ter confiado em você. Queria que você me perdoasse. Hoje estou com medo de morrer. Irônico. Estou com medo de morrer e você ficar aí. Sozinho. Que seja. O que importa é que não vai me importar hora, mês, situação, ano, vida, morte. Eu sempre vou te amar e sei que você me ama. Mas não conseguiria descansar em paz sem seu perdão. _

_Me perdoa?_

_Do eterno seu, Giuliano Tranquili._

Depois que eu li a carta, senti que queria ter morrido também. Mas não. Como disse Shaka uma vez, tudo o que fazemos tem um motivo. E uma razão de ser. Talvez isso teria que ter acontecido. Hoje, já se passaram dois anos que eu saí do coma. Não voltei para o Santuário, aliás, fiquei sabendo depois que todos os Santos de Ouro haviam saído de lá depois que Shaka contou toda a história. Não vou negar. Foi até engraçado saber qual era a profissão de cada um. Shaka é medico, Mu, advogado, Saga, professor de grego, Kanon, professor de biologia marinha, ambos professores em universidades. Kamus é arquiteto. Milo, cantor. Até que ele faz sucesso. Aldebaran é personal trainer. Shura é executivo. Trabalha na fundação Kido. Aiolia é fisioterapeuta. Me disse que só virou fisioterapeuta para fazer o Shaka andar. Aiolos é professor de educação física numa escola infantil.

Todos eles criaram família, tem filhos. Eu hoje não sou nada. Quer dizer, não sou um prostituto mais. Estou estudando design. Sei que já tenho meus 36 anos, mas a vida continua. Até não sei por que estou dando esse depoimento. Sabe, 'cutucar' o passado é coisa de quem não tem futuro.

00oo00oo00

Bem, essa fic foi repostada pq fiquei com preguiça de continuar ela... mas a vontade voltou, entaom façam uma latura feliz e mandem reviews!


	2. Milo

Valeu pelo review da Lune Kuruta e da Princess Andromeda... 

Cap II – O ponto de vista de Milo

Cara... Até agora não acredito que isso tudo aconteceu... Quando começaram a dizer que o Afrodite e o Shaka estavam tendo um caso não quis acreditar. Pra falar verdade, nunca acreditei. Sabe, eu fiquei abobalhado quando o Shaka disse não no casamento, mas nada mais que isso. O Afrodite e o Shaka não sabem, e nem vão saber, fizemos voto de silêncio, mas o Mask e Mú sofreram enquanto eles não estavam aqui. O Mask ficou saindo todas as noites, levava uma mulher por noite pra casa dele... Mas dava para perceber, mesmo, que ele sentia falta. De algo. De alguém. De Afrodite. Não foi uma nem duas vezes que vi ou ouvi o Mask chorando. Eu pensava: 'Porra. O Mask chorando por causa dele?'. Ficava imaginando o porquê, já que foi o Mask mesmo que terminou tudo. Já o Mú, calado, diferente, distante. Enquanto o Mask sofria e chorava, gritava para ver se melhorava a dor, o Mú sofria em silêncio. O que, na minha opinião, é pior.

Às vezes a gente ficava pensando como eles deveriam estar. O Kamus sempre dizia que algo dizia a ele que eles estavam sofrendo. Os dois. Além de mim, Kamus era o único que acreditava que havia um tipo de mal entendido nessa história toda. Os outros diziam que era besteira, nóia do Kamus.

Sabe, uns dois meses depois que os dois saíram, né, ficamos sabendo que o Mestre Shion tinha conversado com o Afrodite e o Mu com o Shaka. Tentamos ficar sabendo o que os dois disseram. Humpf. Desnecessário. Nunca ficamos sabendo o conteúdo das conversas.

Athena sempre dizia que nós tínhamos que tirar essa história a limpo. Demoramos a obedecer. Quando já tinha uns seis meses, fomos eu e o Kamus procurar os dois. Os outros dourados não concordaram. Mu dizia que Shaka sabia o que fazia, Mask simplesmente não queria mais ver o Afrodite, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a falta dele (acho isso engraçado), os Gêmeos diziam que não devíamos nos intrometer, Deba era impassível, Shura, Aiolia e Aiolos queriam mais era matar os dois. Então fomos só o Kamus e eu, para Londres, já que isso era a única coisa a respeito dos dois que se sabia.

Eu e Kamus ficamos umas duas semanas 'zanzando' em Londres pra ver se achava os dois. Aí, numa manhã, nós resolvemos parar numa doceria. Kamus foi ao banheiro antes, e fui procurar uma mesa. Foi aí que vi o Afrodite. Comecei a conversar com ele normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas quando Kamus me viu e chegou perto, fez questão de me tirar dali. Seus olhos me diziam que estava com raiva, com pena. Então me levou para o caixa. Vi o Shaka. Não sei descrever o que senti. Só sei que me deu vontade de chorar quando vi ele na cadeira de rodas. Cara, quase chorei mesmo. Então pagamos o café que eu tinha tomado e começamos a 'espicular' o Shaka. Ele nos disse que ele ficou doente, Afrodite descobriu e não havia nada que Atena pudesse fazer a respeito da doença dele. Não disse mais nada, mas eu sabia que tinha mais coisas. Então eu pedi para irmos jantar a noite num restaurante por ali. Ele concordou, mas disse que o Dite não ia. Não perguntei por que, mas eu ia ficar sabendo, afinal.

Não perdemos tempo, eu e Kamus, e fomos logo avisar, por cosmo para o Mú e o Mask o que tinha acontecido. Nunca vi o Mask tão feliz... Mas já o Mú, quando a gente disse que o Shaka tinha ficado doente e estava paralítico e não ia voltar a andar, ele chorou. E muito. Sabe, os dois não perderam tempo e vieram logo. Só faltava chegar a hora de encontrar o Shaka no restaurante.

Já no restaurante, eu e Kamus ainda não tínhamos nos acostumado a ver o homem mais próximo de Deus em uma cadeira de rodas. Já disse, eu sei, mas dói. Até hoje dói ver ele assim... Voltando ao assunto, o Mú não agüentou e chorou ainda mais quando viu o Shaka. Era um misto de dor, culpa, pena e felicidade... Estranho... A primeira coisa que o Mask perguntou foi onde estava o Dite. Também queria saber, mais o Shaka desconversou, mas disse o que Afrodite estava fazendo. Ficamos boquiabertos. O Mask quis ir na hora ver o Afrodite. A gente não deixou. A gente queria que o Shaka terminasse de contar o que aconteceu. Shaka contou tudo, ou pelo menos a parte dele da história.

No outro dia, ficou combinado que Mask e Mú iam à casa do Shaka. Ele nos deu o endereço. Estava indo tudo ótimo, até que eu e Kamus percebemos que o cosmo do Mask estava fraco. Era como se ele estivesse lutando para viver. Aí Shaka ligou para o hotel. Nos disse que tinha acontecido um acidente com o Afrodite e com o Mask. Pegamos o endereço do hospital e fomos.

Lá conversamos com Shaka e Mú e achamos melhor saber notícias dos dois para depois Kamus e Mú irem para o Santuário contar o que aconteceu. Quando o medico chegou, disse que Afrodite tinha entrado em coma e não escaparia, e que Mask estava na UTI e estava correndo risco ainda, mas um risco menor que o do Afrodite. Ficamos pasmos. Pensei em como um simples mal entendido pode mudar uma vida.

No outro dia, os outros santos de ouro, Shura, Kanon, Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolia, Aiolos, com Mú e Kamus, chegaram e contamos toda a história para eles. Cara, não teve uma reação diferente. Todos eles ficaram meio assim... Meio que pasmos, sabe? E todos eles choraram quando viram o Shaka na cadeira de rodas. Todos. Ali no hotel, tomamos uma decisão. Decidimos que íamos largar as armaduras e ficar com eles. A gente não sabia se o Dite e o Mask iam sobreviver, o Shaka não podia voltar para o Santuário e ficar sozinho ele não ia. Então nos dois anos seguidos nós nos instalamos em Londres. Nesse meio tempo o Afrodite continuou em coma e o Mask na UTI. O Mask não podia sair do hospital, mas estava consciente. Ele deu derrame no lado esquerdo do cérebro, não falava mais e não estava andando. O Afrodite não teve melhora nenhuma. Até chegamos a cogitar a possibilidade de eutanásia. Nós não gastávamos dinheiro com hospital, a Saori pagava tudo, mas doía ver os dois...

Quando deu exatos três anos depois do acidente, Mask pediu para eu trazer papel e caneta para ele. Eu levei. Então ele começou a escrever uma carta. Graças que ele é destro... Bem, quando ele terminou, pediu para entregar ao Afrodite quando este acordasse. Nós não entendemos e dissemos que ele mesmo poderia entregar. Então ele disse "Eu não vou chegar a ver o Afrodite outra vez. Apenas digam a ele que o amo". Quando disse isso, a única coisa que eu ouvi foi o 'piiiiiiiiiiii' do troço que mede batimentos cardíacos. Então os médicos vieram para tentar reanimar ele, mas...

O dia do enterro foi o pior da minha vida. Era triste, ele não ia reviver. Então se passou sete anos. Nesses sete anos, construímos nossa vida. Somos casados, temos filhos, temos profissão. No dia que fez exatos sete anos, fomos visitar o Dite. Bem. Foi nossa surpresa, ele acordou. Nós nunca ficamos tão felizes na vida!

Vocês precisavam ver a cara de taxo do Afrodite quando dissemos que o Mask havia morrido. Mas ele deu a volta por cima, hoje faz faculdade. Nós hoje superamos o que aconteceu. Sinto falta do Mask e da vida que tivemos, mas... Bola pra frente! A vida continua!


	3. Muu

Cap 3 – Mu

Como eu pude fazer isso? Como eu pude não perceber? Era óbvio que tinha algum problema com o Shaka! A culpa é minha! Toda minha! Se eu tivesse percebido antes, em primeiro lugar eu estaria do lado dele durante todos os momentos. Quando ele descobriu que ficara doente, quando ele ficou paralítico, quando ele começou a fazer tratamento, quando ele se curou... Em segundo lugar, estaria casado com ele há mais tempo, já que me casei com ele depois que o reencontrei. Em terceiro lugar, o casamento do Máscara da Morte e do Afrodite não teria acabado. E em quarto lugar, eu teria evitado que o próprio Máscara da Morte morresse. Eu sou um monstro!

Cerca de seis meses antes do nosso quase casamento, Shaka passou a ficar diferente, agora, pensando direito, dá pra perceber melhor. Lembro que um dia em que ele estava dormindo em minha casa, ele acordou chorando no meio da noite. Eu, lógico, me preocupei com aquilo. Perguntei pra ele o que era, e ele disse "câimbras". E eu acreditei. Agora pensa comigo: como o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, que viaja na velocidade da luz e já vira a morte de perto, perto até demais, entraria em desespero de dor no meio da madrugada por causa de cãibras?

Outro fato que me chamou a atenção foi que ele não conseguia mais meditar, sempre alguma coisa chamava sua atenção, ele perdia a concentração fácil. Ele também sempre ganhava nos treinos de dois a dois, os únicos que combatiam com ele pau a pau era eu, Aiolia e Saga. Dos outros ele ganhava – sempre. E ele passou a perder de todo mundo, e sangrava com facilidade, se machucava fácil, e perdia sempre pro Aldebaram. Dos outros ele ganhava de vez em quando, e quando perdia não era tão feio quanto quando ele perdia pro Deba. Ele também passou a andar de olhos abertos, ele dizia que ele conseguia controlar o cosmo dele sem deixar os olhos fechados. Hoje de manhã ele me disse que passou a abrir os olhos porque o cosmo dele havia diminuído muito, já que ele estava perdendo o controle sobre o cosmo, pois não meditava mais, e não conseguia treinar. Então a única coisa que ele ganhava deixando os olhos cerrados era um galo na cabeça – é, o Shaka adquiriu senso de humor depois de tudo.

No mais, uns dias antes do nosso casamento ele foi a Atenas umas vezes seguida, sempre voltava abatido, e na ultima vez voltou com um papel na mão. E eu não desconfiei de nada. Nesse dia ele foi para a casa dele e me proibiu de ir para lá. E eu obedeci, né? Foi nesse dia que o Afrodite descobriu tudo.

Depois desse dia, Afrodite passou mais tempo com o Shaka do que com o próprio Mask ou eu com Shaka. Não demorou muito para passarem a dizer que os dois tinham um caso. O pior é que os únicos que defendiam os dois eram, ale de mim e Mask, Milo e Kamus. Eu não acreditei desde o primeiro momento, sabia que isso não fazia parte da índole dele, e se ele quisesse ficar com o Afrodite ele iria falar comigo, antes de tudo. Quanto ao Afrodite e o Mask eu não sei, mas um dia Mask me disse que não acreditava porque simplesmente sabia que ele não faria isso, não sabia como, mas simplesmente sabia. Humpf.

No dia de meu casamento com Shaka ocorria tudo bem, procurei fazer o que ele me pedia, porque apesar de não saber o que, eu sabia que tinha algo errado com ele. Até ele me dizer não ocorria tudo bem. Quando ele disse não ninguém acreditou. Ninguém. E bem, isso só reforçou o boato de que ele e o Afrodite tinham um caso. Depois do não Shaka saiu correndo. E Afrodite foi atrás dele. Não preciso dizer que isso foi o que faltava para estourar o balão.

Naquela noite Afrodite dormiu na casa do Shaka, de novo. Eles foram juntos para o almoço no refeitório. E as más línguas fofocando. Então o Mask perdeu a paciência e puxou o Afrodite para conversar com ele. Aí Afrodite disse que não deixava o Shaka sozinho e os dois começaram a brigar. Discutiram feio ali mesmo. Terminaram o casamento ali mesmo. Então o Afrodite começou a chorar. Dava pra ver que não era o que estavam pensando. Mas mentes insanas movidas pela raiva não enxergam o óbvio. Shaka também começou a chorar, dizia que não era justo. Então ele saiu. Não sei para onde ele foi, mas sei que ele não foi procurar o Afrodite. A ultima coisa que ele precisava no momento era reforçar os boatos. E a primeira coisa que ele precisava no momento era afogar suas próprias magoas.

No outro dia mesmo Shaka veio me procurar. Disse que ele e Afrodite iriam se mudar para Londres, iam deixar de ser cavaleiros. Eu tentei convencer ele do contrario, mas ele disse que ele tinha que ir, que eu tinha que confiar nele, que um dia ele ia voltar para mim. Ele me disse que não era nada de errado comigo, ele não aceitou se casar comigo porque queria me poupar do sofrimento. Eu apenas disse para ele que se fosse para eu sofrer, teria que ser perto dele, do lado dele, mesmo que fossem separados. Ele chorou e disse que "todo aquele que perto do meu lado ficar irá sofrer".E eu não acreditei, perguntei então o que o Afrodite fazia do lado dele, ele disse que sofrimento maior do que o que o Afrodite sofria no momento era guardado para hereges blasfemos. Não disse mais nada, afinal, eu sei o quanto o Shaka se preocupa comigo, e sei que ele fez isso sofrendo, sofreu todo o tempo, e eu sentia o sofrimento dele.

Se passaram seis meses de sofrimento. Eu sofria, calado, mas sofria. E muito. O Mask gritava, chorava, esperneava, levava uma mulher por dia para a casa dele... Então quando Milo e Kamus resolveram ir para Londres procurar os dois me senti, nos sentimos, aliviados.

Na hora em que Milo nos contatou por cosmo, fiquei super feliz. Até ele me dizer que o Shaka estava doente, e havia ficado paralítico. Eu não agüentei, chorei muito. Me veio um sentimento de culpa que há muito tempo não sentia. Fiquei muito tempo chorando. O Mask sorria de orelha a orelha. Fiquei feliz por ele. Então Milo nos avisou que era para eu nos teletransportar para Londres, que eu e Mask tínhamos um encontro com Shaka. Nós arrumamos as malas e fomos.

Assim que chegamos lá, fomos para um restaurante encontrar o Shaka. Eu não sabia o que sentir, eu estava feliz por reencontrar ele, mas eu estava 'de luto' por que ele estava doente e ficara paralítico. Quando eu vi o Shaka numa cadeira de rodas, eu comecei a chorar mais ainda. Eu sentia dor, me doía ver ele assim, eu me sentia feliz, sentia pena dele, me deu ódio dele, vontade de jogar na cara dele que a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu é só dele. Mas eu me controlei, durante toda a minha vida fui calmo, não seria agora que ia me extrapolar, mas não deu pra segurar nenhuma lágrima, era impossível.

Depois que nos nós nos acalmamos, pedimos pro Shaka contar melhor o que aconteceu, lógico que a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do Mask foi 'cadê o Afrodite'. Então o Shaka teve que contar, né? Reconheço que foi difícil pro Mask digerir o que aconteceu com o Afrodite, e pro Shaka contar, mas era necessário. Nos conversamos muito nessa noite, então ficou combinado que eu e o Mask iríamos na casa deles no dia seguinte.

Assim que chegamos lá, o Mask e o Dite foram sair imediatamente. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o Shaka numa cadeira de rodas, acho que por isso mesmo estava tratando ele como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Eu queria ter 'matado saudades' dele ali mesmo, mas o Kamus e o Milo estavam lá, então não dava...

Então o telefone tocou, e me perguntou se um tal de Mikael Svensson Änghede morava lá. Eu já ia dizer que não, não sabia quem era, até o Shaka me tomar o telefone e dizer que sim e me dizer que era o Afrodite. Então nós pegamos o endereço do hospital e ligamos pro hotel do Kamus e do Milo, que perceberam que estavam segurando vela e já tinham voltado pro hotel. Eles nos disseram que tinham percebido que parecia que o Mascara da Morte parecia estar lutando pra sobreviver.

Chegando no hospital, nossas noticias não foram as melhores. O Milo já deve ter lhes falado, não é? O enterro do Mask foi o pior de toda a minha vida. Não sei porque, mas depois do Hades, nós nos tornamos quase irmãos. Mas depois que o tempo passou e o Dite acordou, as coisas melhoraram. Sabe, eu me casei com o Shaka e me tornei advogado. Hoje eu sou feliz, e ah, os outros cavaleiros de ouro também deixaram o santuário. Hoje nos somos felizes, posso até dizer que eu nem sabia o que era felicidade antes de sair de lá. Não vou negar que minha vida mudou muito e que eu tive que me adaptar, mas não é nada que eu não consiga, não é mesmo?

Eu acredito que nós aprendemos com a vida. Uma coisa que eu aprendi com isso tudo é que tudo vai dar certo no final. As coisas vão dar certo. Se você ainda está sofrendo, agüente, que as coisas não acabaram ainda, Deus nunca nos dá uma cruz maior do que nós podemos carregar. O Milo vive dizendo que 'A vida continua, bola pra frente', mas eu acho que a frase que mais se encaixa nisso tudo é: 'Não se desespere no meio das maiores aflições da vida, porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda', é um provérbio chinês. Espero, sinceramente, que vocês que estão ouvindo essa historia agora, que já ouviram o depoimento do Dite e do Milo, vão ouvir agora o do Shaka, não deixe que as coisas da vida o desespere. Porque nunca devemos reclamar do que a vida, do que Deus nos dá. Por que quando não merecemos, sempre aprendemos com isso.

00oo00oo00

gente, eu tou tão feliz! É a primeira vez que eu posto no dia combinado (mesmo que só comigo mesma) talvez daqui a 15 dias eu vou postar o ultimo cap: Shaka. Aguardem.


	4. Shaka

Bem, eu não sei como eu começo a falar aqui... Acho que Afrodite, Muu e Milo já disseram bastante coisa, vou me esforçar mesmo para não parecer redundante! Vou começar quando eu comecei a sentir os sintomas, ok?

Um tempo antes de eu _quase_ me casar com o Muu, eu comecei a me sentir estranho, como sentir dores musculares, principalmente depois do treinamento. Com as dores vieram as cãibras, que eu sentia a noite, e sempre acordava o Muu por isso. Eu não achei que fosse nada, então passei a comer mais banana e puxar menos no treinamento físico. Passei a meditar mais então. Eu raramente conseguia meditar, antes poderia cair uma bomba na minha frente que eu não percebia, mas eu passei a me distrair com coisas bobas, como o brilho do sol no meu rosto. Sem contar que passando a meditar mais, minhas pernas e meus braços passaram a ficar dormentes e doloridos com muita facilidade, mesmo horas depois de uma meditação leve. Resultado: passei a meditar menos.

Nisso eu já quase não treinava e meditava mais, e meu cosmo passou a diminuir, e nos treinos corpo a corpo, que eu sempre ganhava, eu só perdia. As dores passaram a ser mais freqüente, e não precisava de qualquer esforço físico – ou a falta dele – para começar a doer. Eu passei a vomitar a cada banana que eu comia. E passei a sentir dor não só nos membros, mas também nas costas, principalmente nas costas. Andar estava ficando muito difícil, parecia que a cada passo que eu dava eu recebia uma Exclamação de Athena na cara. Doía demais. Eu não me distraia mais, eu simplesmente "saia do mundo", eu me desligava completamente do que estava a minha volta e voltava horas depois.

Não posso negar que com a falta de treinamento e meditação meu cosmo diminuiu em doses quilometricamente cavalais. Se eu continuasse a andar de olhos fechados, como sempre fazia, o máximo que eu ganhava era um galo na cabeça. Na primeira vez que me viram de olhos fechados, ficaram todos assustados, até eu dar um ataque de dor. Fui para casa na hora, acho que ninguém percebeu.

Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com isso.

Em uma certa noite, pedi a Buda para me dar uma luz sobre o que poderia ser, então eu tive um sonho. Nesse sonho, ele me disse essas exatas palavras:

"Shaka, você cometeu o pior dos pecados, você está abandonando sua Deusa para ter relacionamentos carnais com outro ser, do mesmo sexo que você até, Shaka. Isso é imperdoável. Você irá sofrer. É seu destino agora. Você irá perder tudo o que você tem, e qualquer um que ficar ao seu lado irá sofrer junto de você. Nada dará certo, nada do que você fizer sairá de forma como planejou, ninguém ficará de seu lado, você ficará decaído e doente, sua vida se resumirá a uma única pessoa, que por ela, e unicamente por ela você continuará a viver, Shaka. Você sentirá falta das pessoas mais importantes para você, você não poderá estar do lado de quem queria, e justamente a única pessoa que você não gostaria que estivesse junto de você na decadência do Homem mais Próximo de Deus será a única pessoa disposta a sê-lo.

Posso te dar certeza que sairá vivo disto, e que um dia isso tudo acabará. Nem você, nem ninguém escapará impune disto. Vocês não esqueceram, e apenas depois que todas as magoas, rancores, receios, dores e arrependimentos estiverem longe de sua vida e de sua _família_, você poderão dizer que são felizes.

Boa Sorte, Shaka"

Na manha seguinte a esse sonho, eu acordei em pânico. Não perto de Muu, depois que passei a sentir dores demais eu não dormia mais na casa dele, mas eu o queria ali comigo, contar para ele. Mas eu lembrei do sonho. Então resolveria tudo sozinho. Liguei para um médico, para fazer uns exames, meio incrédulo, não acreditava no que Buda havia me dito, mas estava tendo o mínimo de precaução.

Foi justamente quando recebi o exame que a pessoa mais digna de meu desafeto (na época) me viu: Afrodite.

Na hora eu estava muito abalado, acabei contando tudo para ele. Não vou negar que não gostava dele, que eu achava ele muito metido e arrogante, mas que na verdade eu é que era metido, arrogante, nariz empinado e um monte de coisas mais, que não vem ao caso agora.

Assim como Buda disse, eu acabei com a vida do Afrodite por ele ter ficado do meu lado.

Assim como Buda disse, minha vida acabou de uma hora para outra.

Assim como Buda disse, a única pessoa que eu não esperava ficar do meu lado foi a única disposta a sê-lo.

Assim como Buda disse, não seriamos felizes.

Afrodite e Muu devem ter contado em detalhes a suposta traição, não? O que eu posso dizer é que na época, simplesmente não achava ninguém digno de ser meu amante, não traia Muu por isso, não por causa de algum voto de fidelidade.

Por mais que qualquer um tente dizer, apenas eu posso dizer com detalhes o porquê de eu dizer "não" no casamento. Acho que foi uma mistura de medo, pelo Muu, porque foi só na hora em que Buda disse que Muu sofreria se ficasse ao meu lado que eu descobri que podia amar. Foi só na hora em que Muu disse 'sim' que eu vi que eu o amava. Foi só na hora em que eu disse 'não' que eu acreditei que ele me amava de verdade.

Se fosse qualquer outro no lugar de Muu, não queria mais me ver. Mas não o Muu, meu Muu. Ele simplesmente me disse, baixinho, sussurrando: "Não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, Shaka, mas sei que você tem alguma razão. Eu espero você ficar pronto".

Não pude evitar conversar com Muu após o casamento falho, eu mesmo fui conversar com ele. Devia satisfações. Jurei para ele que iria voltar para ele, e foi a única vez que eu disse que o amava. Muu até tentou me convencer do contrario, mas não dava certo, eu já tinha decidido ir à Londres com Afrodite.

A viagem foi tranqüila, e a primeira coisa que fizemos quando chegamos lá foi ir para a clínica. Eu, infelizmente, teria que ficar internado, e não poderia ver Afrodite todos os dias. Confesso que não me importei quando me disseram, até achei melhor, mas eu não esperava sofrer o que eu sofri.

O pior dia de minha vida foi aquele primeiro dia que passei na clínica. Quando cheguei lá, fizeram uma bateria de exames em mim e me levaram para um quarto. No quarto não tinha nada além de uma cama, um armário e uma televisão. Não era escuro, mas a iluminação me dava certo medo, sentimento que eu não sentia até aquele sonho.

Naquela noite, a única coisa que me confortou era a constelação de Virgem e Peixes brilhando no céu.

Depois dos resultados dos exames, não me deixaram mais andar sozinho, eu ainda podia andar, mas me colocaram em uma cadeira de rodas, me disseram que era porque fazia parte do tratamento, que eu não poderia me esforçar. Mas na mesma noite, quando eu acordei, eu simplesmente não sentia nada abaixo da cintura. Eu achava que era algum afeito colateral, que era alguma coisa, até o medico me examinar.

Ele me dissera que por causa da doença minha espinha foi afetada, e que eu não poderia mais andar e começou a me dar explicar minha situação. Por dentro eu queria morrer, não queria acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, não queria acreditar que eu havia ficado paralítico, não EU. Paralisia era coisa que acontecia com _outras _pessoas, não comigo.

Foi exatamente naquele momento que eu desejei mais do que nunca estar perto da única pessoa que estava disposta a ser minha família. Afrodite.

Eu suportei o Maximo que eu podia os dias até sábado, dia que eu via Afrodite.

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na vida como no momento que eu vi Afrodite. Não sei como, mas ele só foi perceber que eu estava em uma cadeira de rodas depois da nossa pequena discussão. Ele sempre foi meio avoado. Naquele sábado eu descobri que tanto Afrodite quanto Mascara da Morte eram mais que dois Cavaleiros de Ouro sanguinários.

Eles eram mais humanos que qualquer um de nós.

Eles corriam por seus ideais, não importando qual a opinião do mundo sobre eles.

Eles defendiam sua família mais que qualquer um.

Eles tinham família.

E foi nesse dia que eu descobri que eu estava dentre as únicas pessoas que as razões do meu desafeto estavam dispostas a chamar de família e dispostas a morrer por elas.

Depois desse sábado minha única razão de viver se resumia a Afrodite. Eu sobrevivia à semana com doses enormes de medicamentos apenas para poder ver um sorriso no rosto de Afrodite no sábado para eu poder recarregar forças para o resto da semana.

Os seis meses se passaram muito devagar, eu sobrevivi, não vivi. A doença foi curada, graças a Deus a única seqüela foi minha paralisia, se levar em consideração que eu poderia ficar todo atrofiado em uma cama. Não posso negar que eu achei, durante varias noites, que era exatamente isso que ia acontecer comigo.

No dia em que saí, Afrodite se mudou. Não duvido que ele estava esse tempo todo juntando dinheiro para se mudar para um lugar _digno do Cavaleiro Mais Próximo de Deus, _como ele próprio me disse.

Bem, após a mudança, fomos procurar emprego para mim, e não nego, achei que meu sofrimento tinha acabado ali. Achei emprego, e no primeiro dia encontrei Milo e Kamus. Nós conversamos, vocês sabem, Milo lhes contou não? Bem, a parte que Milo não lhes contou foi minha reconciliação com Muu.

Assim que Muu chegou deu pra perceber que ele queria mais era chorar. Antes do jantar, conversei com ele a sós, e disse a ele que agora, mais que nunca, me sentia pronto. Ele entendeu o recado, não precisávamos de mais nenhuma palavra, nós simplesmente nos completávamos, e eu podia dizer que não trairia Muu, não pelo motivo fútil de antes, ou por causa de algum voto de fidelidade, mas porque o amava.

Bem, tudo ocorreu bem até o dia do acidente. Muu e eu estávamos vendo televisão quando tocou o telefone e era do Hospital. Disseram que na carteira de um paciente que dera entrada na UTI estava esse numero anotado. Eram Mascara da Morte e Afrodite. Imediatamente ligamos (eu e Muu) para Milo e Kamus.

Bem, depois das noticias do estado do Afrodite e do Mascara, os outros cavaleiros de ouro, _o resto de minha família, _chegaram lá. Todos eles me estranharam na cadeira de rodas, foi de certa forma até cansativo ter que contar para eles o que foi que tinha acontecido. Todos eles choraram, todos. Não sei se foi por mim ou pelo conjunto da obra, mas eu senti, pela primeira vez em tempos, que eu não era sozinho e que havia _alguéns _aí para mim.

Os anos que se passaram com o Mascara na UTI até sua morte e Afrodite em coma não foram de todo felizes, mas não foram tão tristes assim. Foi bom ver todos largando tudo que sabiam e que gostavam de fazer para ficar unicamente comigo.

O dia em que Dite acordou foi um dos melhores, se não foi o melhor, de minha vida! Ele simplesmente deu a volta por cima depois de descobrir a morte de Mascara, ver que eu ainda não havia voltado a andar e ver que estava 10 anos mais velho... ele simplesmente deu a volta por cima, hoje me arrependo de ter, um dia, considerado ele _persona non grata _em minha vida.

Talvez se pudesse voltar no tempo e evitar que tudo isso acontecesse eu seria uma pessoa mais feliz.

Talvez se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu ainda teria um _irmão _entre mim.

Talvez se eu pudesse voltar no tempo nada disso teria acontecido.

Mas não me arrependo. As coisas são como as coisas tem que ser. Hoje não sou mais altivo e arrogante como costumava ser. Apesar dos pesares essa doença foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Hoje eu guardo a memória de uma pessoa, agora, importante para mim.

Hoje eu simplesmente arrisco dizer que sou feliz.

_FIM_

--- Changes ---

Gente, essa é a primeira fic de capítulos que eu termino e estou profundamente triste. É porque terminou...

Eu agradeço a quem leu, mandando review ou não, agradeço a todos. A quem me fez digitar o ultimo capítulo, **Maia Sorovar**, a quem me fez não desistir de postar a fic, mesmo que inconscientemente, **Virgo-chan**, a quem me incentivou, **Lune Kuruta, Princess Andrômeda, Kiah-chan e Any-chan**, aos meus 8 reviews até esse capítulo, aos meus 4 reviews até o capítulo Milo, antes de eu deletar pela primeira vez, a **Natii**, que é meu motorzinho, que faz eu postar minhas fics, mesmo que atrasadas, e sempre lê os meus capítulos antes mesmo de ir para a betagem.

VALEU MESMO!

_Fim do projeto Changes._

AGUARDEM CONTINUAÇÃO, DEPOIS QUE A AUTORA DESATOLAR DE FICS.

**LONDON**

_Aguardem..._**  
**


End file.
